FIG. 8 is a circuit diagram of conventional IV converter 1. Conventional IV converter 1 includes input terminal 3 connected to capacitive component 2, input terminal 4 connected to a reference potential, and output terminal 7 connected to input terminal 3 via resistor 5 to constitute feedback loop 6.
A conventional IV converter similar to IV converter 1 is described in, e.g. PTL 1.
In IV converter 1, a ratio (hereinafter referred to as S/N ratio) of a signal output from output terminal 7 to a noise largely depends on a capacitance of capacitive component 2.